麻雀船长一家
by Igd Y
Summary: After POTC5 ! Jack met a kid who might be his son ! Then the whole story started ! About Jackelica/Sparrangelica ! Jack • Angelica !
1. I'm Not Your Father

麻雀船长一家

(Sorry about the Chinese title! I kept it since I couldn't find the right words to express it in English .Maybe "Daily life of the Sparrows" ? )

 **I'm not your father !?**

* * *

The Black Pearl has been sailing on the sea for nearly a week after the Trident tour. She is about to arrive at the pirate's favorite –Tortuga!

 _Aha~ A beautiful day has begun again!_

Feeling the oncoming sea breeze, Jack could not help smiling.

 _It's been too long!_

It's been so long since Capitan Jack Sparrow sailed with his beloved pearl ! He has to go to Tortuga to get some supplies now. And then do some meaningful -like finding some bling bling !

"Look! A kid in the water!"

"Get him up!"

"Jack! We just saved a kid! The poor little thing looks less than five years old !" Master Gibbs opened the chart room.

"What ~~~A kid ! Those crying thing ?" Rolling his eyes, then a typical dislike appearance .

"Aye. Captain !" Master Gibbs was speechless.

The crew stood in a semi-circle round the kid all talking when Jack and Gibbs came to the deck.

"Captain, the little boy is still alive. And we found this !" Scrum took out a doll.

 _The damn voodoo doll !_

Jack grabbed the voodoo doll and threw a glance at the little boy," Put him in the spare cabin and tell me when he wakes up."

"Eh ~ Captain! He was awake!" Scrum picked up the little boy. The poor little kid opened his eyes and stared at the strange faces around him for a few seconds. Then, the fear and discomfort of being separated from his mother was on his mind. His eyes filled with tears, and he was about to burst into tears.

"ah~ah~~ah~~~someone stop him!" Jack bit his finger in terror.

The little boy raised his crying face and immediately turned from sadness to joy, "papa!" (๑°⌓°๑)

"papa?" the crew followed the little boy looked at Jack!

Jack was satisfied that the kid didn't cry. He swung his hands and then turned around. _Blue sky ! Good ! White clouds ! Good ! em ~~~ Wait ! wait, wait, wait !_

"What !?" Jack turned and stared at the little boy with wide eyes!

"papa !" (づ｡◕ᴗᴗ◕｡)づ The little boy looked at Jack with large innocent eyes.

"Wait! Wait! Little thing. Please allow me to introduce myself first. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow ! The infamous one! And I'm not your father!"

"YOU! ARE ! MY! Papa! I'm sure !" The little boy pouted (｀^´).

"Jack ! I think his eyes look the same as yours." Gibbs stroked his chin reflectively, "But, he looks more like Miss Angelica except his eyes. "

" Oh? yes, I think so. I agree with you, Master Gibbs! " Scrum interrupted.

"Don't be silly ! You two ! How could Angelica be like this ?" Jack pointed to the boy.

"I'm serious ,Jack! So, what's your name , little boy."

"I'm Gabriel, I'm 4 years old." ｡◕ᴗ◕｡Gabriel is proud to be a big boy。

 _Kids ~~~_

Jack suddenly realized something! If what Angelica said was true five years ago. Then the existence of this little thing makes sense! OH,NO!

"So, little thing. Tell me who is your mother?" Jack is a little nervous," And why are you so sure that I'm your father?"

"Grandma Lara and everyone called mama Angelica ! Mama told me that the doll was you. And yes, The doll looks just like you! I can show you my doll" Gabriel put his hand into his big pocket, then he burst into tear" I lost my doll! And mama ! Even worse, papa doesn't want me .wu~~wa~~ mama! I want mama o(╥﹏╥)o"

Aha, the long-awaited crying has finally come!

Scrum tried to hold the boy who struggling and crying in his arms." Someone help me !"

Gibbs picked up Gabriel and headed for the cabin, "There, there !" Somehow, Gibbs was very fond of the little fellow! Maybe those innocent and pure eyes? Maybe he's just too old?

After a while, someone stopped crying. Then Gibbs heard Gabriel said pitifully, "I'm hungry (๑╹っ╹๑) "

Gabriel doesn't cry very often. When he was younger, Angelica taught him to have a strong will. But !

The first time he sailed with his mother, the ship was attacked !

Luckily, he was saved by his long-awaited Papa !

But !

The one who he should call papa doesn't want him !

Sorrow comes one after another, how his little hearts endure (｡•ˇ‸ˇ•｡)

* * *

 **Author's words**

 **I'm a big fan of Jackelica / Sparrangelica ! I've read almost all the related fictions. But I think it's a pity that there are so many good stories haven't been finished. I've always wanted to try to write a story. But I didn't do it because of my poor English. After seeing POTC 5, I decided to have a try. It takes me a long time to finish a part. It takes me longer to translate Chinese into English. I don't know if I can finish my story. But I will try (◕ᴗ◕✿)**


	2. Father

**Father**

* * *

The little thing who could be Jack's son has been rescued on the Black Pearl for several days. Jack has been avoiding Gabriel all the time since he still can't imagine he has a kid with Angelica. _Damn Mermaid carnival night_ _！_

Or !

Gabriel is truly Angelica's kid！But not with him ! Maybe some other man ! _Eh ~~~_ Jack doesn't know why he has some bad feelings when he thought of it . _Why? The stirrings? Don't be silly ,Jack! You must have drunk too much. Oh, damn rum!_ Looking at the rum in his hand, Jack smiled then drank a big gulp .

And then, a group of crews around Gabriel attracted Jack's attention.

➹ ﹊﹊﹎﹊ ﹎﹎﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊ ➷

"Yes, I want to be a pirate! (｡◕ˇ∀ˇ◕) " Gabriel proudly said to the crew around him.

"To be a pirate, you have to learn a lot of skills, little boy !" The pirates around Gabriel laughed.

"I can use the sword，mama taught me ! And I have pirate blood, I like the sea. I would be better than papa someday !" ヽ(￣▽￣)و

 _Kids~~~~~~_ Jack grinned, not knowing whether he was mocking or approving.

Jack turned around and looking at the sea, his brain has been echoed with the little boy's voice.

 _I have pirate blood, I like the sea…_

➹ ﹊﹊﹎﹊ ﹎﹎﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊ ➷

The sea breeze was blowing on his cheeks, Tortuga is dimly visible, Jack smirked. They were going to change their course to find Angelica, but Jack's compass still pointed in the direction of Tortuga. _Ah~~_ _It is obvious that Angelica is in Tortuga !_

Behind Jack~~~Gabriel is having fun with the monkey Jack.

Jack and Gabriel lived together for nearly a week，his heart seems to have accepted the reality of being a father. Although he didn't say it !

Gabriel is a tough kid. He never cried again although he was upset about his mother's missing. Jack realized that his son really looked like Angelica, but he did have two pirate eyes. _Aha~ Pirate blood !_

"Papa ! Are we arriving? (ΘＵΘ) " Gabriel rushed over and hugged one of Jack's legs and jumped happily, the monkey Jack also climbed onto Jack's shoulder.

Jack was startled, apparently not accustomed to the intimacy. He raised his hands with awkward smirk , "Aye. We'll get there right now."

➹ ﹊﹊﹎﹊ ﹎﹎﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊ ➷

YOHOO, Tortuga! All the crew were itching to land on Tortuga.

"Everyone ! Reserve supplies first ! Then, You are free to drink or do some other things before tomorrow morning !" Jack shouts loudly, "Set sail tomorrow morning, won't wait for the one who is late."

"Jack, I'll stay with Gabriel ." Gibbs volunteered to watch the Pearl.

"Papa, can I go with you ? ( ▽ ) " Gabriel stared at Jack with his big eager eyes.

"Jack , you know. Tortuga is too cluttered, it is safer for Gabriel to stay with me." Gibbs said.

The little thing pouted and looked disappointed. Jack also pouted, "OK ! Gabriel can go with me."

Gabriel was overjoyed, and his disappointed eyes were suffused with brilliance. " (oﾟ▽ﾟ)o Really?"

Jack nodded.

➹ ﹊﹊﹎﹊ ﹎﹎﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊ ➷

Following the compass to a tavern, Jack repressed the craving for rum. Then hand the compass to Gabriel.

The compass needle pointed to the sea where they had just left.

"Oh, no. Angelica has left here."

"That means mama's alive, right? ٩(๑❛ᴗ❛๑)۶ "

"Aye ! We'll find her soon after we sail tomorrow. You know, The Black Pearl is the fastest !" Jack said proudly.

"What should we do now? ｡◕ᴗ◕｡ "

"ha, how about find some drinks ?" Jack winked at Gabriel.

"OK. Let's go !go !" ٩(๑❛ᴗ❛๑)۶

➹ ﹊﹊﹎﹊ ﹎﹎﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊ ➷

A small episode

Walking along the dirty streets of Tortuga, Gabriel held Jack's hand tightly. And Jack was touching his cheek with the other hand. _Do I deserve that?_

"Papa, why they slapped you? " [・ヘ・?]

"well，some things you will understand when you grow up." Jack really doesn't know how to explain it.

In a tavern

Jack chatted with the pirates and drank rum, Gabriel is dedicated to listen their stories. He thinks pirate life is really wonderful ! Although Gabriel had never met his father before he was four, he still enjoyed spending time with Jack. But his good mood vanished when he saw a woman flirting with Jack. Little Gabriel is unhappy now (▼へ▼メ)

* * *

 **The new chapter ! (◕ᴗ◕✿) PS. I think all my English knowledge has been given back to my English teachers (ΩДΩ) !**


	3. Angelica

**Angelica**

* * *

The SECRET was sailing steadily along the surface of the sea, and a woman looked at the sea as if she were thinking. _Gabriel ! My baby, where are you now ?_

Gabriel is everything to Angelica! Five years ago, she found out she was pregnant when she was in her most desperate times. The baby gave her hope. She was determined to bring up her baby rather than go to find Jack for revenge. Well actually, she knew what Jack has done was good for her (not included that damn island !). She just couldn't accept her father died for her ! She finally got a father, then ... ! _Still mad at Jack !_

Angelica looked at the calm sea, she is very sad and people can see her haggard. As the days passed, she felt as if her hopes were fading. Her only relative in the world is likely to have left her forever! She doesn't know if she should be so negative. Maybe Gabriel has been saved by someone! Looking at the distant sky, Angelica picked up the cross once again.

Austin Walker, the captain of the SECRET who is gazing at Angelica now. During this period of time, Austin has been deeply attracted by Angelica. He has seen a lot of pretty women, but she's different. He wants her ! In recent days, he often talks to her and cares for her. He wants they can get close soon. And it turned out that his efforts were not in vain. Angelica has completely taken him as a good friend. _Maybe he has a chance !_

Angelica has finished her prayers, then Austin walked slowly towards her…

➹ ﹊﹊ ﹎ ﹊ ﹎﹎ ﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊ ➷

"Papa! We'll find mama soon, right ? " ಠ╭╮ಠ

Jack put down his bread and looked up at his kid who with a worried face. "Gabriel, rest assured. I have a…." The sound of a cannon interrupted Jack Suddenly.

"Papa ! What is that sound ?" (๑◎△◎๑)〃

"Gabriel stay here with Scrum ! You can't go up until I'm down. Savvy ?" Jack went out of the dining room and onto the deck without waiting for Gabriel's answer.

"Captain! One kilometer east of the sea, a pirate ship is attacking a merchant ship." Gibbs walked up to Jack.

 _East?_ Jack pulled out his compass and saw that the arrow was pointing to the war place! _Angelica!_

"Gibbs, if my compass is right, then Angelica is on one of those ships."

"But, which one ?"

➹ ﹊﹊ ﹎ ﹊ ﹎﹎ ﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊ ➷

Angelica is going crazy ! She's been really out of luck recently ! Why should she be attacked wherever she is?! At the moment, she was struggling against the pirates who had been aboard the SECRET. She heard the sound of a cannon when she killed the sixth Pirate. But she did not feel the SECRET shaking !? As she focused her attention again, she found a pirate with a sword in his hand in front of her ! _OH, NO!_ Angelica had no time to avoid the attack. With a gunshot, the Pirate in front of her fell directly onto the deck !

"Hello! Love !"

Angelica looked up in surprise, and Jack was winking at her.

"Jack ! What are you doing here? "

"Coming for you, love !" Flirting as always.

The two were attracted by a cry! The pirate ship sank and a crowd of pirates took no chances. Overboard! Be subdued! The SECRET survived the miracle !

"Angelica ! Are you OK ?!" Austin held Angelica's shoulder in both hands and looked down at her with concern.

"I'm good, Austin! Did the SECRET lose a lot ?"

Austin sighed helplessly. "It's not that bad."

"Excuse me, may I interrupt? " Jack really doesn't like the man in front of him !

"Who are you ?" Austin finally found out that there was a man beside Angelica.

"Jack Sparrow ! He just saved us! Jack's Black Pearl sank that pirate ship."

"Captain ! Captain Jack Sparrow !"

Angelica rolled her eyes, "Austin. He is the man I was looking for before. Jack ! This is Austin Walker, the captain of the SECRET. And Jack, I really need you help now. I need to go with you ."

"I'd be delighted,love!" Jack knew what Angelica needed, but the merchant captain showed up let him decided not to tell her something about Gabriel.

"That pirate?" Angelica told Austin about Jack before.

"Yes, Austin! And I think it's time to say goodbye." Angelica smiled at Austin, "Thank you so much ! my friend."

"Angelica! Wait ! I have something to tell you!" It all happened so fast ! Austin need to tell Angelica that he love her !

"Yes ?" Angelica looked at Austin with question.

"Uh~ I , I just ,just ! I just want to tell you If you need help, you can go to Malaga. I'll be there, always!"(Waiting for you) Austin didn't say the last word, just as he can't say he love her ! He did not have the courage to speak out. He's depressed !

"Thank you , my dear friend. It's very sweet of you." Angelica hugged him tightly.

Austin tightened his hands on Angelica's waist, and said in her ear, "Hope to see you again."

At this point, the Sparrow felt a bit strange inside. He seemed to resent the scene in front of him. "Shall we go ?" Very impatient !

Austin let go of Angelica and look to Jack, "I must say thank you, Captain Jack Sparrow ! I owe you a favor."

Jack squinted with his mouth twitched. "No need to! Not for you."

* * *

 **I really don't know how to name a ship . So, I named the Austin's ship after my favorite singer's film name ┐(￣ヮ￣)┌**


	4. With a Damsel

**With a damsel**

* * *

 _The Black Pearl_

"Jack! Where is your compass? Give me your compass!" An anxious Latin accent.

"Take it easy, love ! Don't you miss her? My pearl! You're standing on my beautiful Black Pearl! Again! Aren't you excited?" Jack waved his hands excitedly.

→＿→ Yes ! Someone was really excited !

"Damn it , Sparrow ! I'm not in the mood to care about your damn Black Pearl. I lost my son! My only relative !" The Spanish woman broke out completely!

"Angelica, calm down ! He i-" Jack gripped Angelica's shoulder with both hands, trying to calm her down a bit.

"I can't, Jack ! I can't ! He's only four. He must be scared! Jack! Help me ! Help me to find Gabriel! He is yours. Trust me, he's your son." Angelica looked up at Jack in despair, "We've been lost for over ten days, he might have been..."

She could not say that word, just couldn't! Angelica could not control her tears when she thought that Gabriel might be gone. She leaned her forehead on Jack's shoulder and covered her face in her hands to restrain her tears.

Jack could not help moving his hands to her waist and holding her tight. "It's okay! It's okay, dear! We'll find him."

Jack Sparrow really hasn't seen her cry for a long time. Even so, he still felt heartache when he saw her tears.

After a while, Angelica stopped crying. "You'll help me ,right ?"

Jack raised a hand to touch her cheek and looked in her eyes, "Aye. Feel better now ?"

"Better." Angelica felt a lot relieved by his soft tone.

"Now, follow me." Jack pulled her toward the stairs leading to the dining room. "I've got a surprise for you, love!"

"What surprise ?" She looked at him puzzled. It seemed that Jack was unusually calm about having a son. Unlike his reaction !

"How about introducing my son to you?" The Sparrow pretended to think about something, then snicker.

"What!? You son ? Another son ! With whom, Sparrow !?" Angelica was not aware of the strange of Jack's words. But she was annoyed at Jack has a kid with another woman !

"Ha~It sounds like you are jealous. " Jack stepped closer to her. But Angelica pushed him away "Of what ? Don't flatter yourself. Sparrow ! I just want to know who that silly woman is."

"Uh~~ A damsel, love ! A damsel." The Sparrow grinned then happily down the stairs.

Angelica still wants to ask more questions, but Jack has disappeared in the corridor. With doubts and inexplicable anger, she walked down the stairs.

"Mama ! ٩(๑◡๑)۶ " Angelica felt a soft little body held her legs tightly. _Oh, my god ! What a surprise ! Gabriel !_ Her dear baby ! Although Jack _that bastard_ lied to her again! But who cares! Her baby is here!

"Gabriel ! My baby ! I miss you so much !" Angelica held Gabriel in her arms and she kept kissing him all over the face in great excitement.

"I miss you, too, mama ! (๑˘ ₃˘๑) " Gabriel's arms around Angelica's neck tightly, and gave her a big kiss with great pleasure.

Gibbs was happy to see the mother and son reunited. _Jack's family !The Sparrows!_

"She was never such enthusiasm when she saw me! Pity! She didn't even kiss me like that" Jack rolled his eyes then pouted.

"Oh, Jack !Don't tell me you're jealous of your son!" Gibbs chuckled. "Still have feelings, huh~"

"I do not !" Jack tried to move his eyes away, but again he focused on the mother and son. Did Jack feel the smile on his face?

➹ ﹊﹊﹎﹊ ﹎﹎﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊ ➷

"Mama ! Why can't I sleep with papa tonight? [・ヘ・?] "

"Don't you want to sleep with mama? "Angelica dried Gabriel's hair and she was satisfied with her son, who had once again become fair and clear after the bath. "There ! That's my baby !"

"｡◕ᴗ◕｡I do ! But I also want to sleep with papa. Papa is so funny. He has a lot of interesting stories(✪ω✪). Ah ! I have an idea ! We three can sleep together! (๑*◡*๑) " Gabriel was pestering Jack to tell him stories every night. He really likes his stories.

Angelica was surprised that Gabriel liked Jack so much. Although she has been helping Jack build a good father image. She still did not expect Gabriel to have no barrier with Jack.

"Sorry, Gaby! The bed is too small to sleep three people."Angelica tried to convince her son. She is not going to sleep in the same bed with Jack again !

"Yes ! It's too small (╯︵╰). Ah~ I can sleep alone, mama. You go and sleep with papa. Let him tell you those interesting stories ! (*๓´╰╯`๓) "

 _Thank God ! Jack isn't here !_

➹ ﹊﹊﹎﹊ ﹎﹎﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊ ➷

Finally let Gabriel fall asleep, Angelica crept out of the cabin. Seeing Gibbs and two crew members in the vigil, she nodded to them then headed for the stern of the ship. As she expected, there was no one at the stern at this time. For the first time in a dozen days, she was in a mood to enjoy the beautiful night scenery of the Caribbean Sea. Now, she felt relaxed, relieved, and a little confused ?! Why confused ? Because of Jack Sparrow ! _It's so weird !_ For Jack, having a child is absolutely unacceptable. He's so weird now, just like a normal person!

"Ah~ lucky! There's a pretty damsel here!" Looked at Angelica leant against the railing in a daze, Jack once again attracted by her beauty. _Always so charming!_ "Evening, love !"

"Not a damsel anymore , you know exactly, don't you? Jack !" Angelica turned her body back then leant against the railing. Jack approached her, his hands held the wooden rail on both sides of her body. Looked down pointedly at her mouth, Jack smiled and kept pressing close to her face. "For me, you'll always be that charming damsel!"

"Always so sweet!" Angelica looked up at him with flirting and moved her hands to his chest ,then suddenly pushed him away. "How much rum did you drink? Jack."

The Sparrow waved his hands and pouted with disappointment, "Not much, love."

 _So close !_

"Jack !"

"Aye."

"I didn't expect you to accept Gabriel such easily. You're so calm. It's not like you!"

"Maybe you just don't know me well enough. love." Jack shrugged. " But It really surprised me that you didn't cheat me on that island."

"About pregnancy? I was cheating!" Seeing Jack's eyes wide open, Angelica laughed. "After about three months, I knew my lie had come true."

"Oh~What about the other two?" Jack squinted at her. "The love one must be true, huh ~"

Angelica rolled her eyes and did not answer Jack.

"Ha, I've decided to take your silence as a yes." The Sparrow grinned with self-satisfied. "By the way, have you known that merchant captain for a long time?"

"No. After I lost Gabriel, Austin saved me." _What's wrong with Jack? When did he become interested in people who had no benefit for him?_

Recall the scene that Austin holding Angelica with concern being really makes Sparrow annoyed. "It seems like you've known each other for a long time."

"Is it ?"Angelica smiled faintly. "He is a very nice person. Very careful and very kind. He is a good listener and very understanding. I've never seen such a gentleman!"

"What about me ?" Jack asked anxiously, like a child eager to be admitted.

"You What ?"

"Me! A very charming understanding gentleman, love." Jack gave her a frivolous wink.

Angelica crossed her arms over her chest. She looked at Jack from head to foot. With a meaningful smile, she pushed Jack aside and stepped away .

"Wait, love! What do you mean by that smile?"

* * *

 **I hope you'll like it** (◕ᴗ◕✿)


	5. Mess

**Mess**

* * *

The morning sunshine flooded in through the open curtains. Near the window, a table was cluttered with maps. In front of the table was a fallen wooden chair. Not far from the wooden chair was an empty bottle. A little further away, on the floor, was a drunken pirate who was still in his dream.

Angelica rolled her eyes, kicked Jack's thigh with her foot. "Wake up! Sparrow!"

Jack who was suddenly awakened, sat up in an inertial manner. He looked up at Angelica in a daze, "W-What's up ?"

"Remember? Your son is on board, Jack! Can't you stop being drunk? I don't want Gabriel to see any bad examples!"

"Sorry, love. This is a pirate's ship." Jack stood up and watched Angelica set the chair and picked up the empty bottle on the floor. Then she went over and opened the window.

 _Why is this Sparrow always so annoying ?_

Angelica crossed her arms over her chest and leant on the windowsill. "A question, Jack."

" What is it ,love." Jack stepped close to her and sat down on the table near the window.

"You see, Gibbs told me that we were going back to Tortuga."

"Aye. What's the problem? Since I don't know what to do now. Why don't we go back to Tortuga and have fun?" The Sparrow seems very happy.

"Oh? I thought you seem to have forgotten something!" Angelica stared at Jack with anger.

"Hey, hey! Love. I haven't done anything wrong, right?" Jack raised his hands as a sign of surrender.

"You have done enough! Jack! Haven't you thought of taking us home? Or ! You'll throw me away on a desert island once again? And this time, with your kid?"

"What? No! I haven't thought about that!"Yes. Captain Jack Sparrow hasn't thought about it yet! As Angelica said, he's really a bit strange lately. Unexpectedly, the little boy and his mother did not make him feel uncomfortable. Worse, he wanted to see Gabriel grow up, eh, with Angelica!

"Well. I'm here to let you change heading and take Gabriel and me home!"

Jack jumped off the table and leant closer to Angelica with a flirting smile. "Come on, love! I like to be with Gabriel. And you know I enjoyed the time you were with me."

"Don't waste your effort to convince me, Jack. I know you. One day you'll get tired of us and suddenly throw us away. It hurts, you know? I don't want my kid to suffer this kind of pain."

"Love! I won't abandon my child!"

"Maybe. But I'm sure you'll abandon me!"

"I-I won't"

"See! You have a guilty conscience, Sparrow! If you dare separate Gabriel and me, I'll kill you!"

"Oh, really?"

"You can try."

"Ah, I will." Whoops, got a death glare!

"Don't waste time, Sparrow. I've made my decision. You have to change your heading and take us h-!"

Jack put his arms round Angelica's waist and kissed her. She frowned and struggled to get free. Jack held her tightly and put one hand to the back of her head to keep her from struggling free of his embrace. At first he simply wanted to shut her mouth. But he found he really missed her when their lips met. Now, he wants more...

Angelica was angry because she couldn't get rid of his embrace. He kissed her without any foreboding. So intense, just like when they were young. Angelica began to feel flustered and she was afraid that she would sink into his temptation again. And she knew she was about to give up. Yes, she gave up. _Bastard!_ She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him back passionately. After all things he had done, she still love him.

➹ ﹊﹊﹎﹊ ﹎﹎﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊ ➷

"(๑°⌓°๑)Papa, mama?" Gabriel interrupted the long kiss.

"Aye?" Jack's chest heaved, still holding Angelica. She hid her face on Jack's chest and tried to calm herself down.

"Come! There are so many cute dolphins｡◕ᴗ◕｡"

"Honey. We'll join you later, OK?" Angelica lifted her head and saw Gabriel standing at the door with a puzzled face. "You see. I need to talk to your father now. Will you leave us alone?"

"Hm, OK. (o´ω`o)و" Gabriel turned and left. Obviously, the little guy was a little disappointed.

Angelica buried her face in Jack's neck and hugged him tightly. His peculiar smell of rum reassure her and also make her intoxicated. She doesn't want to talk now…

Although Jack was surprised at Angelica's abnormality. Somehow, he said nothing but rest his chin on her shoulder and tightened his arms. He kind of likes such a simply hug.

No quarrels! No struggles! No sex! Such calm is rare for them. Their love has always been fierce, even though they never admit it.

Angelica hated herself! Five years ago, she decided to start over, which means she didn't want to repeat the same mistakes. She and Gabriel's life is quiet and very substantial in recent years. She has moved on!

"Jack, I'm tired…" Finally she broke the silence.

"Huh?" Jack shifted his hand to her shoulder, pulled a distance between them. He looked down at her uncomprehending.

"I'm tired of everything between us. Hunted you, seduced, abandoned ! Again and again! I have given up! I know You never loved me, you not even needed me. All you want is freedom! Five years ago, when I knew I was pregnant, I decided to move on. My life would no Sparro-"

"Angelica, don't -" Jack was flustered, somehow his heart aches. _She is leaving !_

"Let me finish, Jack." She put her hands on his cheeks, looked at him with soft eyes. "Gabriel and I need back to our simple life. You send us back, or let us disembark at the next port."

"Angie, we don't spend much time together. Don't you think Gabe needs a father?"

Jack clenched her shoulders, looked at her with a serious face.

"Maybe someday I'll meet the one who really loves me and can accept Gabe."

"What? You can not be serious!" _Not me! She wants someone else!_ Jack narrowed his eyes and spoke in a high-pitched.

"It will take more than half a month to get back to Spain and you still have plenty of time to get along with Gabe. Also, if you miss him, you are welcome to Spain at any time."

"Love, it's not fair-"Angelica interrupted him with her kiss. "Jack, just remember Gabriel will always be your little Sparrow. Now, I'll go and tell Gibbs to change heading" Jack was uncharacteristically silent. Don't know why, his heart still aches! He thought everything was in a mess, which drove him crazy.

Seeing that he did not object, Angelica patted his cheek then left.

She is right! All he wants is freedom! Yes, they should back home. But why was there a voice deep in his heart opposed to him? Or! He wants his son! Not only that, maybe he still have those stirrings. _NO!NO!NO!_ _That can't be true._

"Bloody hell, where is my rum ?!"

* * *

 **(～￣▽￣)～** **yeah，chapter 5 now. My goal is 10 (▰˘◡˘▰)**


	6. With You

**With You**

* * *

Outside the captain's cabin

She leaned against the closed wooden door, shut her eyes and tried to clear up her mood. _That's it, Angelica! All you have to do is keep on ignoring the feelings._

On the deck of the bow, Gabriel was giggling. It seems that he and monkey Jack have a good time. Before joining Gabriel, Angelica went ahead to where Master Gibbs was in charge of the wheel!

"Mr. Gibbs!"

"Miss Angelica!" Gibbs nodded to her.

"You can change heading now. We're going to Spain." Angelica finished the talk and went down the stairs.

"A-Aye...?" Gibbs was confused now. He thought they'll stay!

➹ ﹊﹊﹎﹊ ﹎﹎﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊ ➷

"Jack !" Gibbs stormed into the captain's cabin.

"Gibbs, why so rush?" Jack sat on the chair, crossed his legs, and stared at his first mate with a puzzled face.

"I thought you liked him!"

"Who?" The Sparrow's even more confused now!

"Your son." Gibbs approached his captain.

"Have to say, I do like him. Just as I like myself." Jack smiled with satisfaction, then suddenly stared at Gibbs with a stern face "Why?"

"I thought you'd let them stay with you. But now you're sending them back to Spain!"

"Angelica insisted, mate. She said a lot of very complicated things. Blah blah… I don't even know how to contradict her!" Jack pouted.

Gibbs rolled his eyes "So, you just let them go ?"

"According to the present situation, yes!" He rubbed his chin thoughtfully "But ! In order to gain more time, what we have to do next is to dock as much as possible to every port we are going to pass. We have to arrive in Spain at the slowest time!"

"Do you think we'll succeed? Jack? "

"Dunno. Just try." The Sparrow snickered.

➹ ﹊﹊﹎﹊ ﹎﹎﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊ ➷

It was late at night, and all was quiet in the ship. Angelica stretched out on her bed, hands clasped behind her head and stared at the ceiling. Yes, Gabriel wasn't here. He's with Jack now. Angelica wanted Jack and Gabriel to have more time together, since they're going back to Spain. Those two do like each other!

Angelica can't sleep. She felt strange recently although everything seems to be going well. A week had passed by and they berthed at three ports. It's OK. She bought some clothes for Gabriel and herself. She also bought other necessities. But! Sometimes they even stop suddenly on the voyage. Although Jack said it was for the sake of enjoying the beautiful natural scenery. She didn't believe him! Since when has he been interested in the surrounding landscape?

"Mama? Are you awake? (๑´ㅂ`๑) " The child's voice returned her abruptly to the present. She got out of bed and opened the door hurriedly.

"What happened, is anything wrong? My dear." Angelica asked in a motherly tone.

"Nothing, mummy!" Jack said in imitation of child's voice. This led Gabriel to giggle in Jack's arms.

With her hands on her hips, Angelica stared at the father and son speechlessly.

"Mama, come! It's beautiful! (✪ω✪)" Gabriel said excitedly.

Jack grinned and beckoned Angelica to follow. She followed the two Sparrows onto the deck and was immediately attracted by the sight. A bright full moon was embedded in the sky full of twinkling stars. "It's beautiful!"

"Come here, love!" the two Sparrows have already sat on the deck near the rudder. Angelica stepped up the stairs and then sat down next to Gabriel.

"Mama! All the stars were blinking (o´▽｀o) " Gabriel stared up at the starry sky excitedly.

"Yes, my baby." She dauted her son's head and looked down at him. "But Gabe, I thought you were asleep at this point in time!"

"Hmm...It was papa's faultㄟ( ▔, ▔ )ㄏ. He pestered me to tell me stories! ʅ(‾◡◝)ʃ" Gabriel made a face and stuck out his tongue at Jack.

"You wicked boy!" Jack patted little Sparrow's head, then he lay on the board.

"Gabriel?"A slightly serious tone! Obviously, Angelica knew the truth is quite the opposite.

"(｡•́︿•̀｡) But mama, I like those stories!" the little one pouted.

"Just this once." Angelica slowly shook her head.

"Yeah, (๑˘ ₃˘๑) thank you, mama!" Gabriel kissed her cheek happily. He climbed over and lay on Jack's upper body. "Sorry, papa! (。-＿-。)"

"That's all right. You little pirate." Jack really didn't mind at all. The truth is he was very satisfied with his son.

Watching Gabriel played with Jack's beard, Angelica smiled briefly. Then she looked up at the beautiful starry sky. Father, mother and son! It seemed as if they three are a really happy family. _I must be in a dream…_

Jack put both hands behind his head, his eyes kept gazing at Angelica. She sat in the next, hugging her knees and enjoying the beautiful view of night. She is fascinating. Damn! He missed her. A week past, he has not been alone with her since that day. They meet every day, but they have little opportunity to communicate. It was obvious that she didn't want to talk to him. He felt that now he was just an ordinary friend to her. Just like Gibbs, Scrum and other crews! He didn't like it! He is Captain Jack Sparrow! He wanted to be that special one to her!

"Papa [・_・?]" Gabriel grabbed Jack by the shoulders and lifted his head.

"Huh ?"

"Why are you staring at mama? ｡◕ᴗ◕｡" His voice was not very loud, but it still caught Angelica's attention.

"I'm not!" Jack coughed and tried to hide his embarrassment. "I'm just admiring the beautiful night, son."

"Gabe, I think you should go to bed now." Angelica got up and ready to go back to her cabin.

"Mama, (｡◕ˇ∀ˇ◕) can you sleep with us?" Gabriel ran over and held her thigh. "Papa's bed is big! (▰˘◡˘▰)"

"Big enough for three people to sleep." Jack added.

"Sparrow!" She shot the big Sparrow a sharp eyes and then she pick up Gabriel. "Little one, you come and sleep with me. As for your father, he can sleep alone."

"(๑°⌓°๑) No more stories? "

"Gabe, I think you've enough bedtime stories tonight." Angelica rubbed the little Sparrow's nose.

"At least, one song. Mama (｡◕ˇ∀ˇ◕)." Gabriel pleaded.

She looked at her son's big round eyes, surrendered. "Fine. Now, shh…"

"Wait love! I want a lullaby, too"

* * *

 **I've read the reviews, thank you very much, guys! Especially** margarita99dst **, you're so supportive! Gracias. (◕ᴗ◕✿)**

 **PS.想看船长+OC的那位宝宝，不知道你还在不在看，不过还是得说一下不好意思哦，我是杰安粉啊 ◕ᴗ◕**


End file.
